


Excitable

by MattDoesFanfic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDoesFanfic/pseuds/MattDoesFanfic
Summary: Gerry loves a lot of things about Michael. The way he gets aroused at the slightest touch is his favorite though.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Excitable

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 420! Here's some GerryMichael PWP!

Gerry loved a lot of things about Michael. He loved Michael's brilliant smile. He loved his high pitched giggle and the way it trailed off into a happy sigh at the end. He loved the way his blue eyes glittered when he looked at Gerry.

He loved so much about Michael. 

The way Michael got aroused at the slightest touch was one of Gerry's favorite things, however. It was a selfish thing to love but it was just so… wonderful. It had been a pleasant surprise the first time things had gotten hot and heavy between them. Gerry had been kissing Michael on the mouth and had started moving down to his throat and Michael had gotten hard. At first Gerry had been convinced that Michael just really liked neck kisses. He'd had partners with weirder kinks. But when he began biting at his bottom lip, Michael groaned loudly. Admittedly Gerry had used this to stick his tongue into Michael’s mouth but still it seemed excessive.

Excessive and yet extremely flattering.

The only issue for Gerry was that just when things were getting intense, Michael would always pull back. It ate at Gerry that Michael got so excited when Gerry touched him but never wanted to take it any further. The part of Gerry still caught up in his own insecurities had him convinced him that Michael just got off on anybody touching him and that he had no interest in Gerry whatsoever. The rational part of his brain knew that was nonsense but still, it was there. 

It all came to a head when Gerry got a little drunk. It started with him agreeing to have a quick drink after work. Now Gerry normally wasn’t much of a drinker. He knew he was a bit of a lightweight and tried to avoid alcohol in general. But he got lost in the way Michael laughed, and his smile, and the way he kept his hand on Gerry's that he lost count of how many drinks he actually had. Michael was the one to cut him off and offer to let him crash at his place. That’s how they ended up at his flat with Gerry pressing Michael up against the door. 

Gerry presses sloppy, open mouthed kisses to Michael’s jaw and throat when Michael starts to moan. Gerry redoubles his efforts before Michael can pull away again. He can feel the contented sighs and breathy moans reverberating in Michael’s throat when he kisses him. He feels Michael’s shout of pleasure when he bites at his neck. Gerry feels a thrill run through him when he nibbles at Michael’s collarbone and he starts to moan his name.

But it does end. Michael puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes up and Gerry relents. But the disappointment must be apparent on his face because Michael sighs.

“Sorry, I just get really excited and it’s a lot.” Michael’s voice is shaky and Gerry can’t tell if it’s with nervousness or arousal.

“It’s fine. Just…” Gerry can feel a lump forming in his throat. “It just always seems to be too much for you and you seem to really enjoy it when we get together and… is it me?”

The sadness on Michael’s face only makes him feel worse. “No no no no! It’s not you! I just um… I get excited too easily and I end up feeling guilty because you're never there with me and I don’t wanna pressure you into doing anything.”

Well that wasn't what Gerry thought he was going to say at all.

“Okay.” Gerry puts his hands on Michael’s shoulders. “First off, you’re not pressuring me into doing anything. I might not be ‘there with you’ but I want to get there for you. And there’s no need to feel guilty about it.”

Michael sighs. “Okay.” 

“Second, you and I really need to communicate better.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Michael smiles a little and Gerry feels the lump in his throat dissolve. 

Gerry braced himself. “Michael, do you want to continue?”

“Y-yes.” Michael’s face is flushed. “But not pressed up against my door if you don’t mind.”

Gerry reaches behind Michael and opens the door. He privately notes that Michael had his door unlocked and that he should talk to him about locking it.

But that's far from his mind as they make their way to Michael's worn out old sofa, pausing so that he can press a kiss to Michael's mouth. Gerry ends up in Michael's lap, their mouths locked in a passionate kiss. Michael puts his hands on Gerry's hips and Gerry takes the opportunity to undo the messy bun Michael keeps his hair in. Long blonde curls spill over his hand and down his arm. Gerry tangles his fingers in them and uses this newfound grip to tilt Michael's head backwards and expose his throat. Michael whines in a mix of pain in pleasure that turns into pure pleasure as Gerry starts attacking his neck with yet more kisses.

Gerry continues his assault on Michael's neck. He uses his other hand to unbutton Michael's light blue button up. He feels Michael's grip tighten on his hips and Gerry pulls back. Michael makes a little whine of protest when Gerry stops to look at him. 

Michael looked more beautiful in that moment than Gerry had ever seen him. His pupils were blown wide, obscuring his blue irises. His lips were swollen and slightly bruised. A faint blush dusted Michael's already freckled cheekbones. 

"You good?" Gerry asked. 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Michael answered quickly. 

Gerry smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him again. He continued to unbutton Michael's shirt. Finally when he undid the last button, he spread his shirt open. Michael got the hint and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. Gerry took a quick moment to admire Michael. He wasn't muscular, in fact he was almost distressingly thin. There was a thin patch of blonde hair on Michael's chest that trailed down his stomach and disappeared into the waistband of his slacks. 

Gerry descended on Michael once again. Kissing the plains of his chest, running a tongue over Michael's nipple (that earned him a shout of pleasure). After what feels like an eternity, Gerry starts kissing down the trail of hair to the edge of Michael's slacks. As he does so, Michael is forced to let go of Gerry's hips and Gerry climbs off the couch and between Michael's legs. Judging from the breathy moans Michael is making, Gerry doesn't think he minds the loss of Gerry on his lap.

Gerry stops when he reaches Michael's slacks. Michael is obviously hard but Gerry still looks up at him for confirmation that this is all okay. 

Michael understands the look and whispers a quiet "yes". His voice is still shaky with what is definitely arousal. Gerry takes the hint and begins undoing Michael's pants. His own hands are shaky so it takes a couple attempts but finally he is able to slide Michael's slacks down to his knees. 

Gerry is in awe at how Michael looks without pants on. His hips are thin and narrow. His pale skin is covered by blue cotton briefs. And the large tent in Michael's briefs is a sight that Gerry is determined to commit to memory. He wastes no time in palming Michael's dick through his briefs. Gerry is rewarded with soft high pitched moans from Michael. This only encourages Gerry to slip his hand under the waistband of Michael's underwear. 

When Michael starts to properly whine, Gerry decides it's time to take it a step further. He roughly pulls down Michael's briefs and Michael's cock bobs in the cool air, making him hiss. Gerry descends upon it, his lips popping over the head with a quiet wet noise. The room is filled with Michael's moans as Gerry sucks him off. Michael keens when Gerry runs his tongue along the underside and swirls it over the head. Michael reaches a large hand and tangles it in Gerry's black hair. 

"Gerry, I'm - ah - I'm close." Michael's voice is slightly hoarse. 

G3rry pulls off Michael. "Would you like to take this to the bedroom or would you like to come here?"

Despite the night's events, Michael still finds a way to blush. "The bedroom please."

Gerry and Michael stand and make their way to the bedroom, disrobing as they go. When Michael opens the door, Gerry immediately begins leading Michael over to the bed. He pressed him down onto the mattress, leaving soft kisses and hard bites on his neck and chest. 

"Where's your lube?" Gerry looks up from the bruise he's leaving just below Michael's collarbone. 

"Here," Michael reaches a long arm over to the drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of water based lube. Later, Gerry will be greatly shocked that Michael was able to produce such an item so casually. But now, he's only focused on working Michael open.

Gerry pours some lube on his fingers and begins prepping Michael. Michael twists and writhes as Gerry moves his fingers inside of him. Gerry uses his other hand to stroke his own cock which had been aching to be touched all night. After several minutes, Gerry is satisfied that Michael is thoroughly prepared and he pulls his hand away. 

He slicks his own cock and presses it to Michael's entrance. "You ready?"

"God yes, please." Michael begs.

Gerry pushes inside of Michael before the last word is fully out of his mouth. Michael's voice sputters into a high pitched whine of pure pleasure. Gerry can't help the groan that falls from his lips. Michael is so tight and warm on his cock that it nearly steals his breath. 

When he's confident that he's not going to hurt Michael, he lifts his hips carefully and begins to roll his own in a gentle thrust that turns decidedly ungentle when Michael wraps his legs around Gerry and presses him further into himself. Gerry keeps up the brutal pace, thrusting hard and fast. Michael's body slides rhythmically up and down the bed. His mouth is open wide as a litany of moans and swears pour from his lips. Gerry is more quiet, with only the occasional grunt or groan escaping him. 

They keep going like this for a while, only stopping briefly when Michael bangs his head against the headboard. 

It's Michael who comes first. Unsurprising considering how wound up Gerry had been making him. He barely gets out Gerry's name before he's coming, thick ropey strands of cum coating his chest. Gerry doesn't stop, he's too close to his own release. He keeps going until he feels the warm tension build in his abdomen and he comes hard inside Michael. 

Gerry pulls out immediately, the tightness of Michael's ass causing a bit of sensory overload. He comes up to rest himself besides Michael, resting his hand on his opposite shoulder. They stay like that for a bit, Michael looking entirely blissed out and Gerry fighting off the beginnings of the hangover he will know doubt have by morning. 

Finally, Michael speaks. "Wow."

Gerry smiles. "That good huh?" 

"Yeah…." Michael looks over at him, his blue eyes ar3 slightly less hazy. "I need to shower." 

"Yeah you fucking do." Gerry can't help but giggle at the fucked out mess that Michael is: lips swollen, hair a frizzy curly mess, and white cum drying on his chest.

They stand and Gerry offers to help Michael clean himself up. Together they shower, lost in the warmth of the water and each other. 


End file.
